Topi
by bae.jun13
Summary: " awas saja, kalau dia sudah datang aku akan menyuruhnya mentraktir ku selama satu minggu! "./ " ternyata pacar lebih penting ya, dari pada teman? "./" hari ini mataharinya sangat terik,ya? " EXO fanfiction (SehunXKai) Yaoi!


**Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Happy reading :D**

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah _Cafe_ yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung, ada seorang _namja_ manis yang sedang menggerutu kesal, bahkan dia belum memesan apapun sejak satu jam ia menginjakkan kaki di _cafe_ ini

" haisshh, Chen kemana sih? Lama banget! " sang _namja_ manis menggerutu sambil melihat jam tangannya dari tadi

" awas saja, kalau dia sudah datang aku akan menyuruhnya mentraktir ku selama satu minggu! " Kai -_namja_ manis itu masih saja melihat jam tangannya tanpa bosan

"sudah jam 4! Padahal katanya dia akan datang jam 3! " sekarang Kai sudah tidak meliihat jam tangannya lagi, melainkan mengerucutkan bibirnya

_drrt drrt~_

_handphone_-nya yang dia _silent mode_-kan tiba tiba bergetar, dengan cekatan dia mengambil _Handphone_-nya

_One new message_

' Klik '

_From: ChenChen_

_mianhae Jonginnie, aku tidak bisa datang sekarang :(. Aku ada perlu dengan Kris, hehe. Mungkin lain waktu ;)_

" jadi aku menunggunya satu jam itu percuma? " Kai menatap geram _handphone_-nya, rasa ia ingin membantingnya saat itu juga.

Namun karena sayang, ia malah mendekap _handphone_-nya itu " ternyata pacar lebih penting ya, dari pada teman? "

" ah! Aku harus cepat cepat mencari pacar "

dia bergegas pergi dari _Cafe_ itu

namun telinganya menangkap teriakkan yang cukup keras " kau tak ingin memesan minum, tuan? "

oh, ternyata itu seorang pelayan _cafe_

" mungkin lain waktu " Kai tersenyum tak menyadari kalau pelayan itu menatapnya kesal

_klining_~

Kai sudah melangkahkan kaki dari _Cafe_ itu, dia berjalan ke halte bus untuk pulang

" hah, hari ini panas sekali padahal sudah sore " Kai mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan sambil melihat sekelingnya, dan..

" eh? " matanya bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ tampan

ya, _namja_ tampan. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, tatapan matanya tajam, kulitnya putih.

" hei " ujar _namja_ tampan itu, mungkin karena sadar ditatap

Kai tersentak, dengan gugup dia menjawab " y-ya? "

" kau kenapa? " tanya namja itu dengan tatapan mata yang sangat tajam

" ah? A-_aniya_ " Kai menggiti bibirnya, canggung

" hari ini matahari sangat terik,ya? " Tanya _namja_ itu lagi namun tatapannya tidak setajam tadi

" eh? " Kai bingung, ada apa dengan namja ini? Kenapa bertanya begitu?

_Namja_ itu tersenyum lembut lalu memakaikan topi yang dia pakai ke kepala Kai

" _annyeong_! " namja itu melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan masuk ke arah bus yang sedang diam disitu dan bus itu melenggang pergi

Kai masih terdiam atas kejadian tadi, dia mengambil topi yang ada di atas kepalanya

' _Wolf_ ' itu lah tulisan di topi itu, entah ada apa dengan ' _Wolf_ ', sampai topinya ada tulisan itu

Kai membolak balikkan topi itu berharap menemukan sesuatu selain tulisan ' _Wolf_ ' itu.

_Oh Sehun_

itu lah yang ia temukan di pinggir topi itu

namun alih-alih kesadaran sudah mulai memasuki jiwanya

" itu bukannya bus terakhir yang lewat sore ini? " Kai mencari cari bus tadi yang sudah hilang. Berharap supirnya balik lagi kesini, tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak akan terkabul

" hahh, Kai_ pabbo, pabbo, pabbo!_ " dia menggeleng kepalanya cepat. dengan terpaksa Kai berjalan kaki untuk pulang kerumahnya

dia melihat topi yang masih genggamnya, lalu memakaikannya di atas kepalanya

_Oh Sehun_

Kai tersenyum lebar setiap jalan, sepertinya topi itu melupakan tentang kebodohannya membiarkan bus terakhir lewat sore ini dan kekesalannya terhadap Chen

END

ini balasan review fanfic **Don't be afraid**:

**Black Time**: gomawo :D, gak kebayang ya? Mianhae soalnya aku lebih suka kalo Baek jadi seme. Gwenchana pendapat orang kan berbeda beda. Gomawo udah review :)

**ByunnieKou**: gomawo :D, hahaha aneh ya kalo Baek jadi seme? Aku lebih suka Baek jadi seme dibanding uke. Iya benar selera beda beda. Gomawo udah review :)

**Blacknancho**: kalo bikin ChenBaek sepertinya masih di pertimbangkan, aku lebih suka Baek jadi seme soalnya. Gomawo udah review :)

**askafuka**: hahaha, tau nih si Baek gimanasih? Main nyosor aja. Gomawo udah review :)

**alivia**.**ayounaulia**: Baek jadi uke? Mungkin aku akan mencobanya. Gomawo udah review :)


End file.
